1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in paddles and oars.
In the manufacture of paddles and oars, it is particularly desirable that they be light and at the same time very strong. This invention provides for a paddle made of lightweight synthetic and metal materials which also provide the paddle with strength and durability. The blade of the paddle is of a unique design and construction and is angularly displaced from the shaft of the paddle so as to provide increased stroke efficiency even though the paddle of the invention is lighter in weight and can be made shorter in length than conventional paddles manufactured.
2. Disclosure Statement
There are numerous paddle designs and construction known, such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,807,289, issued May, 1931 to Herring, which shows a blade comprising a shallow, bowl-type structure, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,263,411, issued to Haskell, which discloses a laminated paddle construction. Phillips in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,970,032 and 4,133,285 discloses a paddle construction including a T-shaped handle which may be rotated to vary the pitch of the blade member with respect to the handle member. Schmitt in U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,208, issued December, 1951, discloses a spoon in which the handle of the spoon is angled with respect to the bowl portion. None of these references discloses the unique design and construction of the paddle of the present invention.